


Catharsis

by Valifecent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destructive!Chloe, End of season 3 future piece, F/M, First Time, Protective Lucifer, Sad!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent
Summary: Catharsis:the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWhiteWolf2486](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteWolf2486/gifts).



> Thanks for my beta for helping make this work even better.
> 
> This is my idea for the end of season 3.

She did it. She shot him.  
Those last moments replayed in her mind as if they were on an endless loop. She didn’t think…She just reacted, and her reaction had irreversible, devastating consequences. This wasn’t like it was when she shot Malcolm. He was a corrupt cop who threatened to hurt her daughter and her partner. That shooting had been justice, and this was...Well, she didn’t know what it was. Did she have another choice?  
She did.  
She knew deep down that she could have chosen a different path. She could have talked him down, intervened with words and left her service weapon on her hip like she has done many times before. She could have thrown herself in his path. She could have done a lot of things that would have left him alive, and left her heart in one piece; but she didn’t do any of those things, and now she had no choice but to live with the consequences of her actions.  
She thought of that night. It was just like any other Monday. She and Lucifer were in pursuit of a suspect in an abandoned warehouse, the typical cop drama type of case. The thrill of the chase was in her veins. The feeling reminded her of a conversation from long ago; Lucifer telling her that she could have been a social worker if she wanted to help people, but she decided to be a cop and face the danger head on. It wasn’t long before Lucifer cornered their suspect; he had taken the case personally, but then again, he tended to do that more often than not. Their suspect cowering before the Devil had killed her sisters in hopes that she would become the favorite daughter, and inherit the family fortune.  
Looking back at the previous months since Lucifer had revealed his true identity to her, Chloe had become lax in allowing him to scare suspects into submission. Part of her, a primal part, enjoyed watching the guilty fall apart. Lucifer’s devil side scaring and thrilling her at the sametime. It was a habit she now, in light of recent events, regretted fiercely. Not for the woman who was now in an LA mental institution, but for the collateral damage that took place. She was so engrossed in the scene playing out before her that she didn’t hear backup arrive. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind her, immediately followed by a heavy gasp.  
“God Almighty!” Lieutenant Marcus Pierce cursed as he grabbed his gun, quickly pointing the weapon at Lucifer’s head. He must have heard her call for backup earlier and decided to check in on her, because he wasn't supposed to be working that night. Dispatch had told her that backup was twenty minutes out.  
Chloe heard the sound of the safety clicking off. She watched Marcus step forward with terror in his eyes, and she knew that he was only moments away from using deadly force. Lucifer’s back was still turned away from them, his rage making him blind to the danger he was in. It was one of those moments where it felt like time stopped, and she had an eternity to take out her weapon, aim, and shoot. But in reality it all happened in a few mere seconds. Lucifer or Marcus? The decision had been made long before the moment that tested her loyalties arose. She shot Marcus three times in the chest. She hadn’t even uttered a word as the situation played out; no warning delivered to either man. Chloe couldn’t remember if she heard Lucifer say anything as she dropped her weapon and rushed to her boss’s side, his mouth quickly filled with blood before trickling out onto the dirty concrete floor. She quickly radioed it in; “Shots fired, Officer Down!”  
“I’m sorry,” She breathed as she leaned over him, the mix of shock and hurt in his eyes obvious as he stared up at her. “I’m so sorry.” She choked out brokenly, as she fought the sinking feeling that was quickly growing in the pit of her stomach. She reached up without thinking, resting her hand gently against his bloodstained cheek as the burning feeling in her throat grew almost unbearable. She watched as he tried to speak, his mouth moving slowly as he managed to cough out, “He’s the devil. It’s not safe.”. A moment after the words left his lips he lifted a shaky hand as he pulled Chloe’s hand from his face, holding her tightly as though she was his lifeline.  
Chloe shook her head, there was no use in explaining the truth to him. She turned to her partner who was hovering in the corner, his face white as he watched the scene playing out before him. She asked the fallen angel if he could save the dying officer. He told her that he didn’t have enough time, the Devil would only hold his soul back from finding its destination. She believed him; she knew that the Devil did not lie. She turned back to Marcus, his blood rapidly pooling on the floor beneath him as he struggled to say something to her. “Chloe. I...I…Love you.”. It was all too much, even now the pain of that statement weighed down on her. She wished she didn’t know that about him, she wished those final words had never passed his lips, but no matter how she wished she couldn’t change the past, there was no going back to the way things used to be. Chloe heard the door to her room open, the sound forced her focus back into the present. The locked door did nothing to shield her from supernatural beings...or herself.  
“You found me.” She muttered, her voice cracking slightly from such a prolonged period of self inflicted silence. Soft footsteps reached her ears as the fallen angel approached the table she was sitting at. He only glanced at her for a moment before focusing his attention on the collection of empty bottles resting on the table; mindlessly toying with them as the sound of glass clinking on glass echoed through the room, and the much duller sound of plastic tapping against wood and the other plastic bottles littered about followed. “Well, Detective, your roommate was the best tracker in Hell.” She stood up to face him, her hands curling into fists as her blood ran hot in her veins, her face twisting into something like a snarl as she ground out, “Stop calling me that!”. She’d been forced to resign her position with the LAPD after the incident. Lucifer’s testimony kept her out of a jail cell, but even his persuasive words couldn’t help her keep her badge. She watched the man flinch at her harsh words.  
He held his hands up in a gesture that looked like it was meant to calm a wild animal. “Chloe…Please. Your spawn keeps asking me when she can see you. What should I tell her?”.  
The mother in her missed her daughter terribly, but she was putting her child first and protecting Trixie from seeing her so...broken. Trixie was with Dan, and she had Maze to look out for her too. “I need more time. She can’t see me like this.” She motioned to herself and the cheap hotel room she’d decided to hold up in to hide from the world, it was filled with half eaten containers of food and empty bottles of cheap bourbon.  
Silence grew between them for a long moment before the Devil finally spoke, “Do you hate me? If it wasn’t for me he would still be alive.”. Lucifer’s voice was tinged with bitter regret and accusation as the question weighed down the room as silence brewed between them once more. Chloe knew he was taking her behavior personally, he couldn’t help it sometimes. “As much as you blame or hate me for Uriel’s death,” The woman began knowing he would understand the metaphor, “You’re not responsible for my actions, Lucifer. This is all my fault.”.  
The Devil let out a sigh of relief and stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He hesitated but then wiped away a stray tear on her cheek that had managed to escape from her watery eyes. She leaned into his touch, attracted to his warmth. He took it as a sign to continue with his mission to bring her home. “Chloe, please, how can I help you? I hate to see you look so low. As you’ve told me before, on many occasions, I’m here for you.”  
“Help me forget.” She breathed her request quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Just for tonight, help me forget this pain.” She pressed her lips to his gently and he returned the kiss after a moment of surprised hesitation, pulling her body so that it was flush against his shortly after that.  
“Are you sure?” He asked as she began kissing a trail down his neck. “You deserve silken sheets, a king size bed, better bourbon.” She chuckled at the last remark and found his dark eyes staring down at her with concern. “Lucifer.” She whispered, her pupils dilated and her breath heavy as she continued, “Please stop telling me what I deserve. I want this...and I want you.” She always had, she was just too prideful to admit it. She couldn’t afford to wait around any longer, life was too short and unpredictable to wait for things to fall neatly into place. Marcus had taught her that.  
“Really?” Lucifer questioned, his trademark smirk appearing even as his breathy voice gave away his true feelings. “Then you shall have all that you desire, Det...Chloe.” He returned to claim her mouth, no longer hesitant, but rather, determined to give her the best night of her life.  
\----------------  
The sun had just started to peak over the horizon when she awoke from the best sleep she’d had in days. Lucifer was already fully dressed and sitting on the bed, fiddling with his phone as she stretched her pleasantly sore muscles. “Good morning, Darling.” He reached over her to move her hair back from her face. “As much as I would love to go another five rounds, I believe that It’s time to go home. I promised your offspring that I would bring you back to her safe and sound.”  
“Ok.” She nodded, her voice breaking on the simple word as the floodgates opened once more and a few ragged sobs escaped her throat. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and moved her body so that he could rest his chin on her head. Her body tucked under him protectively.  
And between the sobs that were racking her body, and the tears burning her eyes and throat Chloe managed a simple, broken, “Thank you.”.


End file.
